Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In a service using a fax, digitization of a fax document received by an MFP or by fax is performed using a scan function of the MFP or a scanner, and the fax document is stored on a file server, or the like. The MFP is an abbreviation of Multi Function Peripheral, and one example of this is an image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions such as those for a copying machine, a scanner, and a fax. In such a case, in order to allow for optimization of digitization and file server storing work, a received facsimile transfer system is constructed to digitize a fax document, and automatically store the document to a file server in accordance with attributes of the fax document. In this kind of system, a file name of a fax document that is received is generated in accordance with a telephone number of a transmission source of the fax document, and other attribute information, and the fax document is stored to the file server. Here, if the file name is duplicated, a new fax document will overwrite an existing fax document, and so there is the possibility of a fax document that was stored disappearing.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-64534, for example, a technique of storing a fax document that the FAX server received, adding a unique identification number as the file name, is recited as a strategy for handling this kind of disappearance of a fax document that is stored. If this technique is employed, an identification number specific to a communication network, or an identification number specific within a FAX server is used as the file name of the fax document, and thereby a unique file name can be generated, and data loss due to duplication of the file name can be prevented.
However, with the technique recited in the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-64534, because the system side forcibly adds the unique identification number as the file name, the visibility of the user deteriorates. For this reason, there is the problem that when a user uses a fax document that is stored, it is difficult to identify a desired fax document, and the effort in searching for a desired document is cumbersome.